


HIs favorite Omega

by Cavalreaping_Cupcake, Titansinthewalls



Series: They are my mates [12]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Erwin Smith, Alpha!Erwin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Background Relationships, Battle of Five Armies Fix-It, Fluff, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Omega Eren, Omega Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), im trash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-07-25 18:14:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7542922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cavalreaping_Cupcake/pseuds/Cavalreaping_Cupcake, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titansinthewalls/pseuds/Titansinthewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi regales the story of how He and Irvin got together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. how it happened

The sun beat down on the cobble road’s as Birds sang floating through the sky free and careless. I envied them, more than I could even think I did. I had spent most of my life underground and now I sored with the birds with free wings, only...they arent free, and I am not carefree. I am a thirty year old Omega who flys on wings payed with the blood of two of my best friends, and men and women I will never meet.  
I am the highest ranking Omega in the history of this military, I am the oldest captain, and i am also the shortest, My name is Levi Ackerman. I am an Omega, and I am the second in command to a god-like man named Irvin smith, commander of the survey corps, the military faction with the largest death rate, and the smallest funding.   
I am an omega, but I dont need an alpha.  
I am an Omega, But I dont need another human hanging over me not allowing me to do anything by myself.  
I am the strongest Omega in the world, I dont need an alpha...I dont need a mate, Ive gone my whole life without one, and I managed to get by.   
I dont need an Alpha.   
The wind shoved through the streets pushing the scent of fresh breads, and quickly made it’s way back towards my captive hell. I sighed and nodded as I started back for the large baracs that we used to live, train in. The sounds of children laughing and running around enjoying their lives took most of my attention for the hour and half that it took for me to get back to the encampment that I resided in.  
“Hey! Guys isnt that the omega that plays captain in the survey corps?” I groaned and turned seeing four guards trotting my way, their 3d gear bouncing as they tried to run with it.  
“Your gears loose, maybe if you used it once in awhile you’d know that,” I said and crossed my arms glad that my own gear was with me and I could make a quick escape if i needed. The wind picking up a little as the men ‘herded’ me into a back ally way.  
“What do you four corps dropouts want?” I asked crossing my arms and staring at them. The tallest of the group smirked and walked over to me. I planted my feet into the ground and held my stance as another spoke up.  
“You see, our squad leader is starting his rut soon, and youd make a great omega,” he smiled and leaned down so his face was close to mine. He stood taller than Irivn, even mike. I shook my head.   
“No. I dont need an alpha,” i said and stood my ground staring at them challenging them very clearly.  
“Oh but you do, see your ass is nice and ripe, and perfect for my knot,” the tall brunette took my hand. I grunted and pulled away as hard as I could stumbling back a few feet and snarling at the alpha. He laughed as I snarled at him, “Like hell your gonna defi me,” he growled and pushed me to the ground and shoved his lips onto mine, I whimpered as my body started to betray me. My pant’s tightened as the smell of a rutting alpha filled my body as wettened my ass.  
“Please, stop,” I whimpered and pushed against him.   
“Cmon sir, dont let the stupid omega boss you around.”  
“Yeah, Knot his ass, show him he does need an al-Hey, who the hell are you?” The second man yelled before his body was thrown against the wall. I squeezed my eyes shut and bit my lower lip trying to keep the tears back.   
The large weight of the Alpha’s odour and body was removed quickly and a familiar scent was replaced. I quickly nuzzled into the other man and clung to him with desperation.  
“This is my omega. Leave him alone,” the strong and forceful voice calmed me down. I sighed and melted into his arms, glad that someone I trusted came and rescued me...Alpha or not. 

 

Later that evening.

“Im telling you Hange, Ive never seen him so...forceful,” I said and looked at the other captain. They shook their head and looked up from the mountain of paperwork.  
“Levi, Please either help me or leave, Im glad that he saved you but I am very busy,” the redhead sighed. I nodded and sat on the other side of the desk from them and started sifting through a pile of paper. “It’s a good thing you’re okay,” they added, glancing at me over a stack of paper.  
“I know,” I said. We both quickly fell into the large amount of work we had to do in silence. I silently took a quick sip of my tea as the past twenty four hours swept through my head. This was my third cup since I agreed to sit down and help Hange. I was still trying to wash out the disgusting taste of chewing tobacco and whisky that alpha left in my mouth. Thinking of the event made my blood boil. Stupid. Why couldn’t you fight back? If Irvin hadn’t been there you’d- The thought of Irvin coming in to save me made my heart skip a beat and made my head feel all swimmy. The way he defended me, the way his soft yet commanding voice made my stomach-  
“Whatcha thinking about?” Hange’s voice cut into my thoughts and pushed me into their conversation and the real world.   
“Nothing,” i bit my lip and relaxed into the chair taking a few sips of my tea.   
“Ahhuh...really cause you havent touched your papers in several minutes,” I blushed.  
“Why did he rescue me?” I asked looking at them and covered my mouth with my cup.   
“He’s in a rut and your the only unmated omega...probably trying to play ‘hero’” they shrugged and smiled, I looked down my heart breaking.  
Why is my heart breaking. Of course he’s not really interested...he’s an alpha in his rut, Im an omega that’s close to him...why wouldnt I be the ideal mate for him?   
I scolded myself and hung my head.   
“Im gonna go,” I said and stood turning for the door and walking out into the corridor. The one story building housed the few soldiers and our horses. I sighed and looked around before heading back into the officers wing and slipping into my room not wanting to deal with anyone. My heart breaking as I closed my door and sighed glad that I wasnt spotted. 

The next several days I avoided the blue eyes god we called commander. I ate my meals in my room and did my paperwork there also. My baths took place at three am when I knew that he was in bed, and tea runs I made were few and sparse reheating the same cup of tea several times instead of replacing it. I sighed and looked at the small candle that I had lit earlier and deemed it time to take that 3am bath.  
The halls were quiet and baren. I sighed and quickly crossed the hall worried that my heat would be in only a few days. I sighed and hurried into the bathroom and quickly locked the door behind me sighing heavily and biting my lip as I striped and poured the water gazing into the reflection that slowly grew. The man who stared back was young, but closed the prime of his life. Bag’s hollowed his eyes and aged the thin flesh on his face. I gently touched my face and sighed as the mirror reflection did the same.   
“Im so tired,” I whimpered knowing that I was in for another night without sleep like I normally had, it was once in awhile that I would get any sort of sleep, that lasted more than a few hours. There were spurts of time where I would go days with only a few hours of sleep between them. I sighed and shook my head pulling my pajamas off of me and slipping into the warm water, allowing the stress from avoiding the Alpha melting off of me as I relaxed as best as I could against the slanted wall of the tub.   
“Good night Irvin,” Mke’s grungy voice called from outside the door as the knob turned.  
“Yeah, Good night mike,” the former mentioned man called back and threw the door open. I froze and stared at him. He froze and nodded as I grabed my towel and stood.  
“Ill leave,” i said and started climbing from the tub. He shook his head and closed the door.   
“Dont...we need to talk anyways,” he said and locked the door before crossing the room as it quickly filled with his scent. I looked down and blushed not wanting to be in the same room as the alpha.  
“I dont want to talk Irvin, I have a lot of work to do…” I said hoping he wouldnt bring up the last time we met.  
“I do to, but I can spend time with my favorite Omega,” he said and pulled his shirt off. His chest toned, and chiseled. He stretched his back, grunting with a soft pop of his back.   
“Please, dont call me that,” i said and looked away.   
“Why not? That’s what you arent you? My favorite Omega,” The last word was a vile word. A vile word that shouldnt have the honor to pass through his lips and stain his voice.   
“Dont put me down in such a way,” I said quickly getting irritated with him, “And...I have a question,” I said looking up at him as he pulled his his pants and boxers off standing infront of me totally naked. I blushed looking down at my hands and gripping the towel in my lap tightly.   
“Whats going on Levi,” he asked stepping towards me knowing that I didnt ask him questions often. And normally wouldn’t ask him questions while we were both naked and in the bath.   
“Do you see me as a weak Omega?” I ask softly looking down. He shook his head and climbed in next to me.  
“What? No, Levi,” he sat in the tub displacing so much water the water raised a good inch. I looked at him, “You are so strong, you take down so many titans...You aren’t concerned about our ranks, and you tell me how I need it to be said. Whether it’s what I want to hear or not…” He said and faced me. I looked at him and than looked back down at the floor quickly, “What brought this up?”  
“Why did you save me? Is it because your rutting? Or because you want to see me crumle and leave?” I asked staring at my hands. He shook his head.  
“I saved you for my rut?” He repeated the second question. I nodded.  
“Yeah…thats what I thougt.” i said and stood. He grabbed my hand.  
“Thats not the real reason why I saved you from them…” he said as I looked down and bit my lip. I opened my mouth to retort quickly, “Let me, finish Levi. I saved you because Im begining my rut. Yes I cant lie about that. How ever I saved you because I saw my best friend in trouble...I saw the man that I have obsessed over for the past three years being taken away from me,” he said and looked at me taking my hand. I froze in shock from what he had just said to me.   
“y...You obsessed over me? your ...what?” I looked utterly confused from what he was saying right now. He moved so his hands were intertwined with mine. I looked up at him, “What are you saying Irvin?” I said looking down at our hands and blushed heavily, the feeling of the other mans skin against mine sending shivers up my arm and down my spine. I whimpered as my heart fluttered into my throat.  
“Levi,” he whispered and moved so we were only inches apart and cupped my cheek with his free hand, “Levi. I am obsessed with you, and I dont want any other man to be my mate,” He whispered and kissed me. I froze as his lips pressed against mine. His lips soft and warm a deep contrast to what one would think with the commander. I pushed him away.  
“no...Irvin, I dont need an alpha…” He looked at me his heart breaking in his eyes.  
“I dont need an omega...But I do need you…”  
“You need me because Im an omega,” i said and stood climbing from the bath and hurrying for the door. He was quickly by my side pushing me into the wall that divided the toilet’s from the tubs.   
“I need you because I didn’t know you were an omega, when I saw you. I didnt know what class you held, and I didnt care. I saw man that I wanted to hold. And a man that I wanted to get to know and maybe even mate...I fell in love with you the minute I saw your picture when we were called in that day...Please, dont say that I see you as just an Omega...Because I see you as so much ore. I see you as my Captain, a man that I can turn to when I need advice...I man that I can love,” He said spilling the words at me. I looked up at him in shock.  
“How do I know your not lying just to get into my pants?” I asked looking at him, my blood cold and my heart in a million places in my body.   
“You are the love of my life, and if I were going to lie to you I wouldnt be spilling my feelings to you while standing naked in the bath at three in the morning,” He said and pulled my other hand so i was facing him totally, “I know that you were in a rough spot, and being an omega were always seen as weak. But I see the real Levi. I see a strong man who doesn't take shit. Not even from me, his commander. I see a man who I trust with my life and a man who if I were given the chance, I would spoil until the day that we were parted.”  
“you...You dont mean that,” i said and pulled away grabbing a towel and covering myself. He growled and pulled me into his arms lifting my chin so I was looking at him.  
“I will wait for you Levi...I love you, and will waait,” He said issing my froehed.  
“Please...dont wait..” I said crumbling in his arms and kissing him passionately.  
“I love you levi…” He whispered against my lips.  
“I dont care about ‘love’ It means nothing. I trust you and that’s what matters,” He said and looked at him. He nodded and kissed my forehead.  
“I trust you,” He whispered.   
“I trust you too,” i whispered. 

 

Currently. (with levi Irvin and eren)

“Thats how Irvin and I became a couple, that night we slept in the same room…’dated’ for a little while, and after a year of being a couple...we…” I froze for a moment and sighed softly looking down at the brunette cuddling into my arms as I told him of how our alpha and I showed each other our feelings.  
“Thats how Levi and I became mates,” Irvin called from his desk. I smiled and played with the smaller man’s hair as he rubbed my stomach.


	2. quick update!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is not an actual chapter!

Hi guys!!! So this isn't an actual chapter. It's just a really quick update. I'm not going to be posting for a little while. I just need a short break from attack on titan. Instead I will be working on the haikyuu!! Fan fiction.

I'm sorry I haven't posting anything sooner. I love all of you so Much. Thank you for readig and I hope to see and hear from you again!!!


End file.
